


feeling small

by calebwidogast



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Other, i wrote this at 3 am a few months ago and i dont hate it so here it is i guess, not exactly shippy but you can read it that way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:32:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calebwidogast/pseuds/calebwidogast
Summary: lance stargazes a lot.





	

lance sat with his back to the cold metal wall of the observation deck. he had been there a while, alone in the darkened room, staring out at the open expanse of space in front of him, separated from him only by a transparent wall. 

though he had been there most of the night, he wasnt tired. the quiet of the moment gave him time to think- to appreciate how incredible the sight was. countless pinpricks of light dotted his view, and each might very well have been its own galaxy. 

after some time- how much, he didnt know. time didnt matter to him then- he heard the soft shuffle of feet enter the room. he didnt turn, just kept staring out into space. 

someone leaned against the wall, and then slid down to sit beside him, their shoulders brushing. there was a long moment of comfortable silence before keith said simply, "hey."

lance looked over then, pausing when he saw the stars reflected in keiths eyes. he looked ahead again and then said, "hey."

more comfortable silence. the two of them sat looking out at the stars for a while before keith asked, "couldnt sleep, i guess?"

lance shrugged, his shoulder catching keiths slightly. "guess not. you?"

"just wasnt tired," keith said. he paused a moment before adding, "pretty nice view."

lance laughed softly. "yeah. thats kind of an understatement, dude."

keith shrugged. "about as good as the view from the desert. i never stargazed, much, though."

"doesnt seem very you. its not a bad hobby, though. makes you more humble," lance said, his eyes still locked ahead. 

keith laughed, this time. "you? humble?"

"alright, maybe the humility wears off quickly. but looking out there, yknow, it just makes you feel so small. so meaningless," lance said, his voice quieting as he spoke. 

keith hesitated before saying, "well, were not exactly meaningless. were defenders of the universe."

"i guess i just like to pretend sometimes. lift that weight off my shoulders for a while," lance said, turning again to look at keith.

keith met his eyes for a moment, then looked back out at the stars again. "...i guess i never thought about it that way."

lance shrugged. "its just comforting, i guess." lance looked back to the stars as well. "it grounds me. which is weird, floating in space, but it does."

keith said "no, i get it, i think." there was a stretch of silence, then he added, "maybe ill stargaze a little more often."

lance said, "well, if you ever need company, im out here a lot." he turned shot a smile at keith.

keith smiled back and nodded. 

the two sat together silently the rest of the night, both feeling infinitely, reassuringly small in the grand scheme of things.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
